The Curious Case of Bow
by gamerrose64
Summary: All Princess Peach wanted to do was throw Bow a surprise birthday party, she never expected Bow to cry. Untold secrets and an unsolved case resurface. Who was the person that murdered Bow? Will a 200 year old case be solved? Rated T for swearing, slight mature themes, and just to be safe. Human AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

A beautiful strawberry blonde women rushed down the halls holding a few old documents in her petite hands and her long locks bounced. Her Caribbean blue eyes were locked onto a door. Once she reached the door, she opened it and started to write letters, multiple letters, each sharing the same message.

Dear (insert name),

I had just discovered that May 30th is Bow's birthday. Since that is in a few days, I decided to throw a surprise birthday party for her. If you can, please show up to the castle to help set up the party and come and celebrate.

Sincerely,

Princess Peach Toadstool

She continued to write until the final letter was written. She placed all the letters in their own pink envelopes, sealed by a red wax seal with the crest of the Mushroom kingdom. The strawberry blonde grabbed her phone to check the time, '1:57'. Her eyes sparkled with joy, "Just in time. Parakarry should be here in a few minutes." She thought and grabbed all her letters and rushed down the halls once again.

She finally reached the front of the castle and stood, waiting. Then a young adult, about 25 years old descended down, his large angelic white wing were flapping ever so gracefully.

"Mail call!" He sang.

"Parakarry!" The blue eyed beauty yelled.

"Good afternoon Princess Peach." Parakarry beamed. He reached down to the Earth below and landed in his feet.

"Parakarry, I need you to deliver these letters as soon as you can. I even made you one. Please have them delivered by the end of the day."

"No worries, I have these delivered right now."

"Thank you so much."

Parakarry handed the princess some letters, mostly letters from admirers, in exchange for the letters she wrote. His wings flapped faster and he flew away into the skies to finished his deliveries. Peach smiled brightly, her plan will happen and she'll be able to through Bow a birthday party. After all, she had planned out parties for the rest of her friends, it just seems cruel to not throw Bow one.


	2. Unexpected Tears

Chapter 1

"Okay, places everyone. Bow will be here any minute~" sang Princess Peach as she hid behind a curtain.

"So this is a surprise party. I didn't think I had to hide." Watt stated as a puzzled look form on her tanned face. She was hiding under the gift table.

"No shit." grumbled Scrap, who was sitting under the table with her.

"Sorry, I never had or been part of a surprise party. I'm not perfect you know." fumed Watt, her hair started to generate sparks of electricity, which lit up the ballroom, making the room appear like a date night dinner.

"Scrap, Watt! Stop arguing. Figure out something to cover up that light." screeched Goombella who was hiding behind a propped door.

"I'm on it." Scrap said. He unbuttoned his flannel shirt, revealing his black mussel tee, and placed the shirt on top of Watt. It covered her like a blanket, resulting in the light going away. Watt's face turned bright red like that of a ripe tomato.

"This is embarrassing." She grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complain when I gave you my shirt to wear when your shirt got wet." snapped Scrap.

"True but you didn't have to do this, right here of all placed." shot back Watt.

"Gosh, you two sound like an old married couple." chuckled Lakilester.

The two teens only kept their mouths shut as their faces grew red.

"Both, please stop fighting. This is a birthday party for Bow." spoke Mario.

"Yes, Mario." they replied with a defeated tone.

Elsewhere in the castle was Bow, the birthday girl floating down the halls of the castle. As she floated across the halls, her soft green curls bounced. Her piercing amber eyes scanned the area.

"Where could Peach be. The guards said that she is somewhere in the castle." she thought.

She continued down the hall until she saw the entrance to the ballroom. She smiled, "Maybe she's in there."

She floated to the door, opening it to see all the lights in the room light up.

"Surprise!" She say as all her friends jumped out to greet her.

She saw the decorations. Red roses along with pink roses, her favorites. She saw the hundreds of balloons in the room, forming beautiful decorations. She looked over to her left and saw a large table. There were many gifts of all sizes resting on the table. She smiled to see this cute set up, it reminded her of a baby shower. "How cute. But for what reason would they have ever planned this? I know I'm not pregnant nor am I getting married." The boo thought. Then she saw large white silk banner that expands from the top left corner to the right stating, "Happy Birthday Bow!" in bold red cursive writing.

"Happy Birthday Bow!" everyone beamed. as wide smiles formed across their faces.

Bow stood there, her amber eyes didn't blink. She only stood there, in shock.

King Bowser himself stepped out from hiding and strolled down with a large 4 layer birthday cake made by Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. He recited the birthday song with a smile and parked the cart that held the cake in the center of the ballroom, right in from of Bow. Once he finished singing, he looked over to the green haired heiress.

"Bow, are you okay? You're crying." asked Princess Peach.

Bow didn't stop staring at the cake nor did a word slip out of her red lips. She brought her petite hand up to her cheek. She graced her face and felt the tears rolling down her face. She brought her other hand up to her face and covered her mouth. She closed her eyes as she breathed and felt the hot tears continue to fall down her ghostly pale skin like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I hate this, if anything this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in almost 200 years. It's just-" she choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry." She whined. She proceeded to cry an endless ocean of tears and disappeared into the air.

It became dead silent in the room, no one moved an inch. All that Princess Peach could to was hug her fiance, Mario, and cry out, "Bow, I didn't mean to make you cry."


	3. Happy Death Day

Chapter 2

"What caused Bow to cry. Was it the decorations, did we not meet her standards?" squeaked Vivian.

"That wouldn't be it. Bow may be an heiress but she does love simple things." stated Bombette.

"Geez, I don't maybe it's because Bowser is here!" screeched Goombella. She turned to face the Koopa King, giving him him an icy glare so cold that Gombella could freeze him. The king looked at her with a hurt expression and his large hand gripping his left breast where his heart laid.

"Look, at this point, I have accepted the fact that Peach and I will never be together. That was made very clear to me on the moon. I'm here as a friend to the Toadstool and Mario families and I'm here as a friend of the Bloomire family. Bow and my great aunt were friends. That's why I'm here. I feel bad that I fought her without knowing her history with the Von Koopa family." Bowser spat.

"History? She has history with you?" screeched Goombario. Everyone turned to look at the red haired man.

"I don't have history. Bow and my Great Aunt Candelise were friends, best friends to be exact. I recently discovered this when I was cleaning out some old archived files that date back to roughly 180 years to 200 years old. I saw old photographs of them together when they were teenagers and young adults." Explained the king.

"Wait, Princess Peach, how did you discover that today was Bow's birthday?" Asked Goombario.

"Well, I was cleaning out some old archived files when I found some old documents. I didn't think about trying to decipher them. I then I pulled out this picture and it was of Bow. I couldn't make out much of the document but I noticed it stated, "Date of Birth: May 30th" So I thought that I should throw her a party. Heck I have the documents right here." Stated the blonde, pulling out some old documents. There was a photograph of Bow in all her glory.

"Can you lend me the documents?" Asked Goombario. The princess nodded and hand him the faded papers. The brunette man grabbed a coin and he went over to the gift table. With the coin, adding a bit if pressure, he scrapped off the layer that covered most of the doc. He didn't press too hard since he feared that the paper will disintegrate. Then he stopped, his face turned into a horrified expression, his eyes didn't blink.

"I now know why Bow got upset. This document is actually an autopsy report. That report is about Bow's death. Her death day is May 30th 1879. She was 25 years old when she died." Goombario said, his voice cracked multiple times as he spoke.

"So Bow wasn't a boo by birth..." trailed off Kooper

"She become a boo by death." finished Sushi, her face formed a distressed look.

"May 30th 1879. That was the day of the murder. Bow was the victim of the RL-5 incident?" King Bowser stated outload. Everyone in the room stated quiet and turned their attention to the king.

"What is the RL-5 incident?"


	4. Bittersweet Memories

Chapter 3

Deep in Forever Forest was were Bow left to, back to her room, high in the Mansion that was in the heart of the forest. All the Boo servants and Boolter were worried about their lady. They all had the ability to go through walls but by looking at Bow cry and she locked the door which is useless against Boos, they all knew that Bow was best left alone.

Bow sat on her bed, crying her eyes out as a million thoughts were in her head. She couldn't help but wonder how her life once was. She started to remember the days when her friends were still alive, Phillip, Candle, Blair, and Bella. "Parakarry, why does he have to look like Phillip, my first love, why? His smile reminds me of when he would deliver letters to me. And Candle, if I didn't get killed, she wouldn't have been in that mess, if only I came back as a boo before the court case! Bella, she's the best friend to talk to. And Blair, my best guy friend. They are gone, while I'm still here!" sobbed the heiress.

~Flashback~ July 12th 1874

Bow sat in her enormous King sized bed. The lavender silk sheets would cover the whole surface and reach the wood panel floor. Bow's head rested against the white wood frame of her bed, her amber eyes looked downward to her book, A Tale of Cities, and she read peacefully. She continued to read the interesting turn of events her novel layer out to her until something turn her thoughts away from her novel. Her long green locks that were pulled up into a bun weighted on the ribbon holding the bun together until the ribbon snapped. The same long locks fell over her face and reached down to her back. She puffed her cheeks, blowing air up to her flowing hair in hopes of moving it out of her face. It didn't worked and Bow let out a sigh. She bookmarked her page with a scarlet book mark and placed the novel on top of a drawer to the left side of her bed.

Bow got up, moving her hair out of her face, and went to her mirror. She grabbed a red silk ribbon and tied her hair up into a bun once again fastening the ribbon twice then tying a bow at the end.

"I should consider cutting my hair. I know mother would scold me since short hair isn't lady like while father would be so happy that I cut these locks down to size." Bow thought to herself as she touched her bangs.

 _RING!_

Bow whipped her head around to see the old bell clock in her room ring, she saw the time, "3:00 pm"

"Shoot, I forgot that today is mail day!" exclaimed Bow as she rushed over to her door, throwing it open and running out. She grabbed the front of her cream colored silk gown and ran to the closest staircase. She jumped into the railing and slid down the spiral staircase. As she slid down the never ending staircase, the servants of the manner watched her and asked questioned to where she was going in such a rush.

At the bottom of the staircase was Bella, Bow's personal maid. She was a short female with midnight blue locks tied into a tight braid, caramel skin, and bright silver eyes. (She's a bob-bom) She held a tray with a glass pitcher of iced tea and matching glass cups. She grabbed Bow's wrist to stop the young lady from running.

"Where are you going? I was just about to bring you some iced tea up to your room." Asked the maid.

"I forgot that today's mail day so I'm going to go get the mail. I'm waiting for Candle's letter." responded Bow as she struggled to get out of Bella's grip.

"I think you might be too late since Bootler already got the mail, or I could be wrong. Plus you're still grounded for sneaking out to hang out with Princess Candelise last Saturday." remarked Bella.

"Oh Bella, come on, please let me go get the mail and cover for me." begged the green haired heiress.

"I'm sorry Bow, I can't let you go, your parents' order." stated the maid boldly.

"Actually, you owe me Bella. I had to cover for you last Thursday when you went on a date with Daniel, that baker down the road. Now we wouldn't want Boolter to know that you left your job just to be with some guy." teased Bow. She watched as Bella blushed a deep red like that of a cherry, then she let go of Bow's wrist.

"Fine, but you'd probably have to sneak back in through the window so Bootler won't see you." grumbled Bella.

With that, Bow ran to the enterance to see a familiar face waiting for her at the mailbox. He was about 6"1, sunkissed, and had beautiful ocean blue eyes. His shaggy blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail held by a white ribbon. He wore a blue mailman uniform with brown work boots. His large angelic like wings were closed as he stood close to the black mailbox.

"Phillip! Hello!" said Bow with a small smile.

"Bow, I didn't expect to see you here, I thought Bootler was going to get the mail and I thought you were grounded." shuttered Phillip.

"Oh, I am grounded, it's just I'm bored of being stuck in my room from morning to night. I decided to get the mail myself and Bella is covering for me." boasted Bow. Phillip cheeks started to heat up to see the heiress this way, to him, she appeared to be cute when she boasts.

"Well m'lady, I brought mail. All of them are letters to you." He said and handed a stack of letters over to Bow. She smiled as she shuffled through the stack to find the letter that Candle wrote to her.

"Except for the letters sent by Candle and Blair, all of those letters are letters from admirers. I read through those letters." Phillip remarked.

"Oh? Phillip, isn't it your job to respect the privacy of others." teased Bow causing Phillip's cheeks to turn pink.

"Well, I did that as a friend, Bella, Candle, Blair, and I have to approve of who you date." said Phillip with his blush spreading across his face and turning darker.

"It's not like I was going to respond to their letters anyway. If I'm going to marry, I want to marry someone that I'm close to. Maybe someone like you." Bow said gently. When she realized what she had said, her face heated up as did Phillip's. Neither one of them responded, they only looked at each other. In that moment Bella came running in.

"Bow, come on, Bootler is about to go into your room to check on you, Frank and I are ready to sneak you back in while the others are stalling Bootler. Come on!" she screeched and pulled Bow by the arm. All she can do is give a small smile to Phillip and waved goodbye and he did the same.

~End of Flashback~

That was one of memories that Bow cherished, because of that time, she was living a life of Bliss. Little did she know at the time she was going to die 5 years later. She sighed out load as she ran her pale hands through her short green curls.

"M'lady, Parakarry wishes to see you." said Bootler as he knocked on her door. Bow hesitated a bit, she didn't know what to do.

"Let him in, and only him." She responded. She got up from her bed and unlocked the doors. The shy mailman entered the large bedroom, holding a large slice of the birthday cake that the princesses made for her. His ocean blue eyes were filled with concern and sorrow.

"Bow, I'm so sorry. On behalf of everyone. Peach didn't-" He was cut off by Bow.

"It's okay. You guys weren't the problem. It's just my birthday brings back so many terrible memories..." She trailed off.

"I know, you were killed on your birthday. That was honestly most horrible thing that could ever happen. It hurt me to know that is how you became a boo." He went to her drawer and set the cake slice down.

"So you heard." She sighed, she tried not to let her tears fall down, she felt that she had cried enough tears. She then felt Parakarry hug her. All Bow could do was hug back and sob.

"It's okay to cry, you've been through a lot." Bow broke out of the hug and looked into Parakarry's eyes. He wiped the last tears off her face. She smiled.

"I'm glad you came after me." She whispered and then hugged Parakarry.

"It's no problem. After all, I don't want to see the strongest, most beautiful lady in the world crying." He stated and he hugged her back. Bow felt safe and happiness as she hugged the tall blonde parakoopa.

"How about we go eat that cake. Princess Peach wanted it to be special just for you." suggested the mailman.

"That would be lovely." Responded Bow.


End file.
